


Ethan and Mia

by Hulk223



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Heart-to-Heart, Secrets, Talking, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hulk223/pseuds/Hulk223
Summary: After the events at the Baker house, Ethan and Mia are on their way home when they need to have a talk about Mia's time with the Connections.





	Ethan and Mia

As he settled into a better position on the floor of the chopper that the team of Umbrella men had come to the Baker house in Ethan Winters looked over at his wife who was apparently asleep and thought to himself with a worried yet loving look in his eye " I don't know how much trauma Mia has been through since I had only gotten to the Baker house recently so I need to keep an eye out for her to see what will happen." 

Ethan then sighed before going on to say" I also know that we need to talk about the fact that she had been working for the same people who had created Eveline in the first place", and as he thought this he ran his fingers down his hair to calm himself down. At the same time as his thoughts went away, Ethan heard a small yawn come out of Mia and he looked over to see his wife sit up and rub her eyes as she said: " hey what's going on Ethan?". 

Ethan then rubbed her hand and replied " not much on our way to a hospital ok?" which Mia nodded at as she yawned again and then kissed his cheek. Ethan's face turned serious as he said in a no-nonsense tone "Mia, we need to talk about what happened back there, I can accept you have secrets in your life but I can't believe you didn't inform me that you worked for the same people who created HER" which Mia sighed at in a worried tone. 

She squeezed Ethan's hand and said "I know and I bet you don't know if you can trust me, but I didn't think it would come to this. I never thought that we would ever be trapped in that house and me being controlled by Eveline while you almost dying at the same time." Ethan nodded and said in response " I can handle that as I know you pretty well to know that you would never hurt me."

Ethan looked at Mia for a moment before he went on to say " I also am aware that you were kept hostage and were also amnesiac at the same time plus the Bakers were mostly innocent well except for Lucas". Mia then nodded in agreement before Ethan finished up with " but I also need to be aware that you won't hurt me or do anything that would jeopardize us you know what I mean?" with Mia's face forming an understanding frown as she kissed his cheek. 

She replied determinedly "I do and I promise you this is it for the secrets, I promise you that I am done with that part of my life and want to do something more normal you know?" before she sighed sadly.  
She then asked " do you think the Bakers are happy in wherever they are?' with Ethan looking out the window and replying "I bet they are." before they kissed one last time and sat together for the time being.


End file.
